


Of birds, hearts and cages

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 December 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of birds, hearts and cages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceQueenRex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IceQueenRex), [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/gifts), [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts), [sabriel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/gifts), [sute_hikahika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sute_hikahika).



> Written on 15 December 2009.

Matt watches as Linda holds the cigarette between her slender fingers and flicks on the lighter.

He takes a deep drag from his own cigarette and lets his gaze slide, like a child on the snow, along the line of Linda's naked back till the point where her skin meets the whiteness of the sheets.

Outside the morning light caresses the roofs of the city.

Linda turns and smiles.

-Every time I see you at morning I feel like drawing you, you know?

Matt smiles back.

He wasn't used to smile so often when he was with Mello. Mello didn't smile much, but because of that he can count the blond's smiles on his fingers, he remembers all of them.

Many people collect sand of different beaches inside small bottles. He would collect Mello's smiles like that if it was possible.

Linda frowns lightly, her brown eyebrows curving. She blows out the smoke and it remains over the bed for a little, twirling in the air.

-You shouldn't think too much so early in the morning.

And what she wants to say is "do not think about him when you are with me, after having been inside of me", but she can't.

Matt focuses his mind again and reaches out, letting his fingers draw circles over Linda's smooth skin.

-Yeah...you are right, sorry.

Linda shakes her head and puts out the cigarette in the ashtray on the night-stand. Then she turns to face Matt.

-Don't worry. It's nothing.

And it's not like that, but again she can't say it.

Matt lets his eyes follow the soft curves of Linda's breast, the soft plane of her stomach. He wonders how is it possible that everything about her is so sweet.

-Can I hold you for a bit?

Linda feels her heart beating as fast as a little bird flaps its wings inside a cage.

She lays down again and scoots closer to the boy.

Matt lets his hand wander around her hip and then slide on her back, pressing lightly to make their bodies coincide, her breasts brushing softy against his chest.

He kisses her forehead and Linda closes her eyes, Matt's scent in her nostrils and Matt's skin under her fingertips. Being held by him has always made the little bird inside her heart calm down, feeling safe. Even though maybe not loved in the way she wanted to be.

But in the end she has always known that she shouldn't expect anything more, for now it is enough to feel this warmth spreading inside of her.

Matt looks at two birds flying in the sky outside and then lowers his gaze on Linda's hair, hugging her a little bit tighter.

In that little room, with her at his side, he feels like he can actually breath and let his heart rest.


End file.
